Solo no la toquen
by Seishes
Summary: Sasuke un guerrero de élite termina siendo el sirviente de Sakura Haruno bajo misteriosas circunstancias, a pesar del desprecio que se profesan, la relación de estos dos parece desgraciadamente irrompible, ahora se verá absorbida por un mórbido limbo organizado y por la dependencia de un esclavo. -Un mortal no debe ser el amo.
1. Acto I

**Bueno bueno, aquí llego yo con otra historia, este fanfic lo tenía publicado en bajo el seudonimo Seishe, recordé la cuenta y leí esta historia que no recordaba tener, la borre de allá y decidí editarla. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice editando este fic. Es super darks xD okno. No tanto.**

**EDIT: Lamento las molestias, el nombre de la historia era un mientras tanto. El titulo ha sido cambiado!**

* * *

**Tu sirviente**

Un ruido seco corto el silencio que se había formado entre las dos personas que se encontraban en medio de una habitación.

_Un corte…_

Una chica de cabellos rosas, mantenía su cabeza gacha, mientras su mano se dirigía lentamente hacia su estómago donde se encontraba una herida, mientras furtivas lágrimas salían sin compasión de sus ojos verdes.

…_Sangre… caía lentamente a gotas, desde la herida causada por…_

_El…_

Un hombre de cabellos negros azulados, blanco como un ente y de ojos **negros, **profundos, crueles, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, observaba con atención la mano con la que sostenía la espada que atravesaba a _esa_ chica.

_-Parece que la he cagado en grande_ – Pensó frustrado. Uchiha Sasuke perteneciente a la orden de caballeros negros, estaba realmente obstinado.

La mirada de la pequeña chica choco con la suya, veía en ella miedo, desconcierto y confusión.

-Niña humana estoy en deuda contigo por el daño causado, te serviré como dice el reglamento – Musito él lentamente, con un tono de voz de fastidio y parecía contener su rabia. _Pero era su culpa_.

-Yo… Y-yo no deseo nada de ti, a-aléjate. – Fue lo que ella respondió, entrecortada y dolorida, aquello dolía como el infierno… Realmente lo hacía.

-No hago esto por ti, acéptame o muere – dijo él enojado.

_¿No podía entender que ella estaba asustada?_

_-Muérete_ - dijo ella con un hilo de voz, y ahí perdió la consciencia.

* * *

**–**

******–**

**–**

**Tokio Japón – 2014 Mayo 3 años después…**

******–**

**–**

**–**

En la inmensidad de una habitación desastrosa, **si** aquello era una violación a la humanidad. Ropa, platos, discos, revistas y sabanas en el suelo, era lo que se notaba en aquel lugar, solo había una cama en el medio y dos ventanas grandes apenas cubiertas por las cortinas. En medio de aquella inmensidad de porquerías, en _esa_ cama se encontraba un cuerpo perezoso y apenas visible por la cantidad de cobertores encima de su figura se escucho la queja de una voz aguda y femenina.

-!Ah¡ que molesto puedes llegar a ser sol –Murmuro una mota rosa que sobresalía de unas gruesas mantas pálidas con detalles en rosa. Allí acostada en aquella cama estaba Sakura Haruno con sus ahora 17 años de edad.

8:45 am de un aburrido sábado

Un sonido proveniente de la esquina de la habitación hizo que se incorporase de un movimiento, sin pestañear dirigió su vista a la persona que se encontraba allí. Era él. Sasuke Uchiha, él era una especie de esclavo. Extraño ya que él era callado e incluso malhumorado, generalmente solo hacía caso sin decir una palabra cuando ella le pedía hacer algo, luego de aquel día en el que resulto lastimada por él estuvo con ella sin importar el odio que la chica de cabello pastel le profesaba, las cosas pasaron a ser menos tensas luego de que en el verano antepasado sus padres muriesen y el único ser cercano que tenía era desagradablemente aquel sujeto, que se sentaba con ella ofreciendo consuelo mudo cuando ella lloraba sin parar. _Y como no_.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Pregunto ella directamente.

Él no le respondió.

-¿Sucedió algo? – Volvió a insistir la chica.

-Estabas gritando anoche, tenías pesadillas -Fue lo que él respondió sin más. Era tan raro, tan contradictorio ese tipo _emo_. Como ella le apodaba en secreto.

-Ven aquí – Dijo ella mirándolo con aburrimiento.

Al instante con los dientes apretados, él estuvo arrodillado frente a ella, logrando así que sonriera. Era algo sadista, era tan divertido ver que él no se podía oponer. Aun no comprendía por qué ese hombre hacía todo eso, si el sentimiento de desprecio parecía ser mutuo, aún tenía cosas que saber.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a él, quedando sus rodillas a la altura de los hombros del pelinegro, viéndole desde arriba de manera sería.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –Inquirió monótona.

-Ya te he dicho que son las reglas _señora_– Respondió él con la mirada entrecerrada. El sarcasmo en su voz fue palpable.

-¡Idiota no soy una señora! ¡Si eres mayor que yo viejo! – Grito ella con una vena hinchada, ambos matándose con la mirada– Han pasado tres años y no he podido deshacerme de ti, apareces en todas partes.

-Te he dicho que te seguiré hasta que dejes de respirar –Fue lo que él le dijo, lo que siempre decía de hecho.

La chica suspiro con pesadez, ella debería haberse acostumbrado ya. Pero no podía detener la negatividad que sentía hacía él. Al principio cuando él se hacía presente, temblaba, jadeaba asustada, tenía miedo de que volviese a herirla y ella no podría hacer nada aunque quisiese. Cuando empezó a notar el poder que tenía, el miedo fue perdiéndose con el tiempo.

Ahora ella era _así_ se había vuelto fría y llena de desconfianza, incluso se atrevía a decir que llegaba a ser _mala, _ante la pérdida de sus padres había intentado varias veces acabar con su vida, las únicas personas importantes para ella habían dejado de existir y su corazón no aguantaba aquella soledad. Todos los intentos fueron frustrados por él. Por Sasuke que la detenía sin esfuerzo. El tiempo le había favorecido, a pesar de todo era una joven bonita, con ojos grandes y verdes, la piel perfecta y blanca, y el cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas, nada de su actitud combinaba con su apariencia de una chica adorable.

_Un movimiento_

Vio como Sakura frunció la boca y estiro su mano, pequeña y de uñas sin esmalte, en señal de que le diese la de él, Sasuke con la mirada crispada le dio su mano, mucho más grande y la chica pelirosa sin pensarlo se inclinó un poco y con sus pequeños dientes mordió con fuerza el dedo índice, incrustaba los dientes con fuerza mientras observaba la expresión de molestia que ponía el azabache, logro sacarle sangre luego de un momento, pasó su pequeña lengua por la herida causada y luego soltó la mano de golpe.

-Me gustan esas manos tuyas –Dijo la chica que llevo su propio dedo a su boca para morder la punta del pulgar suavecito.

Ella solía morderlo frecuentemente, con fuerza, tenía varias marcas de sus mordidas en el cuerpo desde los brazos hasta las piernas. Sakura decía que con eso ella se quitaba estrés y enojo de encima, ella era su mancilladora.

-Eres una mujer muy enferma –Dijo él enojado a la vez que se incorporaba y la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

* * *

**–**

******–**

**–**

Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó caminando al baño.

Cuando Sakura salió del baño, Sasuke no se encontraba en la habitación, avanzó con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo hasta el armario y saco unos pantalones y una blusa ligera, de otro cajón un sostén con encaje y unas bragas normales. Dejo caer la toalla sin cuidado y se vio a sí misma en el espejo mientras se ponía la ropa. Cuando termino salió a paso tranquilo con su iPhone en la mano deslizando los dedos por la pantalla táctil.

Camino sin ver el camino, ya que se lo sabía de memoria, cuando llego a su destino; La cocina. Se sentó en la mesa terminó de mensajear en su teléfono celular y lo dejo allí para abrir la nevera, saco huevos, mantequilla y jamón. Cuando acabo el desayuno salió de la casa con un pequeño bolso donde se encontraban sus llaves y otros objetos probablemente inútiles.

Desde alto de uno de los edificios sentado en la orilla de una barandilla se encontraba la figura vestida de negro de Sasuke que miraba atentamente a la joven.

_**–**_

_******–**_

_**********–**_

_Las reglas están hechas para cumplirse, igual que los castigos._

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bueno, este es más como un prólogo n.n espero les guste, les aviso de antemano que esta historia, es misteriosa, sobrenatural, romántica, la relación entre Sasuke Y Sakura se dará más adelante o mejor dicho los sentimientos de Sasuke aunque no haya desbordante amor, habrán muchos roces de este tipo _dolor DAAARKS xDD_ denme su opinión y dependiendo de ella habrá continuación bye! **

**5 comentarios y actualizo ;3**

**Sexy Seishes OFF**


	2. Acto II

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo, por ahora son cortos porque realmente soy muy práctica a la hora de escribir, pero se iran alargando poco a poco, con esto como lo llamo yo, empieza el juego con acto II besos besos**

* * *

**Acto II**

**Control**

**_–_**

_–_

___–_

_–_

Al salir de casa Sakura se dirigió a paso regular hasta la tienda de convivencia, luego de revisar su nevera y desayunar, técnicamente no quedaba nada comestible allí, al entrar tomo una canasta y se encaminó a la sección de charcutería, el amable chico que rebanaba intentó coquetear con ella sin éxito alguno. Al terminar con los vegetales y víveres en general fue a pagar. Cuando la chica piso la acera fuera del pequeño mercado las gotas empezaron a caer.

_-Genial –_Pensó enojada.

Rebusco en su bolso, y de allí saco un pequeño paraguas que abrió y retomo su camino de vuelta, antes de ello decidió ponerse los audífonos mientras programaba las canciones en su teléfono. Mientras caminaba se preguntó cómo fue que el clima cambió tan drásticamente si apenas cuando salió el sol era insoportablemente fuerte. Y el ambiente era denso. Pesado. Desagradable.

_-Sakura _

Sus pasos se detuvieron. ¿Alguien la había llamado? Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y volvió a andar.

_-Sakura_

Bien, estaba loca oficialmente. Por algún motivo empezó a caminar más rápido, era instintivo querer alejarse del peligro venido de ningún lado.

Una risilla masculina se escuchó en su cabeza.

-_Sakura, detente_

De inmediato sus piernas dejaron de moverse y se paralizó allí en medio de la lluvia.

-_Buena chica, ahora harás lo que te pida_

La mirada de ojos verdes se encontraba perdida al frente. El brillo característico en su mirada se había perdido.

-_Mata al esclavo._

De repente, los ojos de la pelirosa volvieron a tener vida y curiosa miro a varios lados de la calle ¿por qué rayos se había parado ahí?, con un encogimiento de hombros siguió su camino. Sus planes eran hacer las compras y pasar por la biblioteca a buscar un libro de historia. Luego de haber perdido la mayor parte del año escolar tras el suceso del verano antepasado había regresado a la escuela y milagrosamente paso las materias en los remediales. Cuando desistió de sus intentos de suicidio, decidió que si no iba a morir debía vivir adecuadamente, por lo que continuar estudiando era opción definitiva. Cuando regresó tiro las llaves del lugar en la mesa y puso las bolsas en el suelo de la cocina.

_–_

___–_

_–_

Sasuke que vigilaba a Sakura, tenía las cejas levemente fruncidas al igual que la nariz, hacía un momento había percibido una presencia repugnante en el ambiente, estando a punto de ir a buscarla desapareció.

_–_

___–_

_–_

-Las 2:00pm, hora de comer – Dijo la chica mientras tocaba su estómago. En la cocina puso a hacer arroz y a fritar unas salchichas. No tenía ganas de hacer nada elaborado, al fin y al cabo no es que fuese una espectacular cocinera.

Minutos atrás había estado terminando el tercer ensayo que entregaría al día siguiente. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que faltaban pocos meses para terminar la secundaria. Puso las salchichas en un plato hondo y se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras esperaba el arroz.

De repente la chica se preguntó dónde estaría el hombre molesto. _Sasuke_. Ellos no vivían juntos, realmente no sabía nada de él. Solo que siempre aparecía cuando ella quería y que hacía todo lo que le pedía. Nada más. Vagamente se preguntó donde dormía o donde iba a comer. El sonido que indicaba en la arrocera que la cocción había terminado la saco de su ensoñación. No es como si le importase siempre y cuando no le afectase a ella.

_–_

___–_

_–_

A las 7:00pm la chica se encontraba lista para ir a su trabajo. Consiguió empleo en un bar restaurant cercano donde la hija del dueño se llevaba bien con ella, su atuendo eran unos simples jeans y una blusa marrón abotonada. Cuando llego al sitio estaba atestado de gente, Lucy la hija del dueño la saludo y le dijo que tomase su puesto porque era imposible para las pobres dos meseras incluyéndola atender a todas las personas. De inmediato Sakura dejo su bolso detrás de la barra y tomó un mini bloc para las notas. A pesar de que sus padres habían dejado para ella un buen fondo, la mayor parte decidió guardarla para facilitar su vida universitaria y los gatos básicos como la renta, el trabajo en el bar tenía un buen sueldo y al estudiar en las tardes podía dormir lo suficiente.

Alrededor de una hora después, se apaciguo la jornada y el jefe le dio un respiro a ella junto a Lucy ya que las otras dos habían descansado un poco antes.

-Pfff, que noche tan pesada –Dijo Lucy mientras se tiraba en una silla de una forma nada femenina.

Lucy tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés, la típica chica japonesa, era bonita y agradable. De entre las pocas personas con las que ella se llevaba bien estaba ella, que era franca y práctica. Hablaban de cualquier tontería.

-¿Por qué ha venido tanta gente? –Pregunto la pelirosa mientras rehacía su deshecha cola de caballo.

-Te juro que si supiera no habría venido hoy y te habría dejado morir con ese montón de trabajo

-Gracias –Respondió Sakura sarcástica mientras Lucy se reía divertida.

De repente la pelinegra se puso recta en la silla y entrecerró sus ojos hacía Sakura mientras una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte Sakura

-Habla

-¿Quién es el modelo que siempre te recoge? ¿Es tú novio?

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto de vuelta la pelirosa con una ceja alzada, ella no salía con nadie la única persona que…

-¡El de cabello negro que es súper alto! Es un espectáculo de hombre

-Ah él. Es un… -Dudo un segundo- vecino

Excelente Sakura, te sale perfecta la mentira.

-Y yo me chupo el dedo, pero bueno, si es tu vecino ¿por qué viene a buscarte?

-Porque trabaja por aquí, y cuando sale pasa a recogerme para no dejarme ir sola

-Claro, todas las personas salen a las 11:00pm de trabajar

-Pues él si, fin del asunto, vamos a atender –De inmediato la de los ojos verdes se puso de pie ignorando a su amiga y camino directo a limpiar las mesas. Lucy suspiro derrotada y la siguió.

_–_

___–_

_–_

A la salida como siempre, se despido de la pelinegra y las otras meseras. También. Como siempre. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke esperándola, sin decir una palabra empezaron a caminar. Ellos siempre tomaban un atajo por el que tenían que cruzar un pequeño callejón oscuro, si ella anduviera sola definitivamente no irá por ahí, pero se encontraba ese hombre y eso le daba algo de tranquilidad.

_-Mata al esclavo_

De repente aquello llego a su mente y se detuvo. El pelinegro también paro su andar mirando a la pequeña chica.

-_Mata al esclavo_

Y sus ojos dejaron su vitalidad. Lentamente la chica se volvió hacía Sasuke que la miraba inmutable. Una vez frente a él dirigió sus ojos hacía los oscuros del chico. Y ahí el azabache vio a través del _control_. Y para su maldito pesar no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, iba a morir como un maldito perro ahí. Porque era a manos de ella.

Los delgados dedos de la chica se envolvieron alrededor de la garganta de él.

-Abajo –Dijo ella sin ningún matiz en su voz.

Y él se agacho. Al mismo tiempo que ella, sintió el delicado cuerpo encima del suyo y las manos de ella apretar su cuello. Con las uñas enterrándosele en las palmas de furia se estaba dejando matar, porque _ella era el amo_. Y si quería asesinarlo sería asesinado y ya. Incluso contra la voluntad de ella. Si hubiese sido él, ya habría acabado de estrangularla, pero siendo ella aun podía respirar un poco. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la mirada jade pareció volver para perderse nuevamente y las pequeñas manos detuvieron un poco su presión.

-Y-yo no soy… U-una asesina

-H-haz algo enana o lo serás –El aire le empezaba a faltar.

Sus ojos volvieron a titilar

-¡Libérate ahora estúpido!

Y eso fue suficiente. Porque ella lo pedía.

En un movimiento aparto las manos de la chica y en un pestañeo le dejo inconsciente de un golpe limpio, la pelirosa se desplomo contra su pecho y él se sostuvo de sus manos mientras la miraba.

-Eres un maldito desastre chiquilla

Los ojos oscuros de él se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba una figura.

-Ella es encantadora, ¡se libró del control! –Era una voz masculina la que hablaba, parecía infinitamente divertido.

Sasuke se levantó y cargo a la chica sobre su hombro sin esfuerzo. Debía llevarla a casa, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de ojos rojos del sujeto que desapareció.

_–_

___–_

_–_

Tras recostarla en la desastrosa cama, cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura y se sentó al borde de la cama observándola con atención.

- Han empezado a moverse. Y tú serás un irremplazable estorbo.

Ella parecía enojada en sus sueños, y se movió hasta quedar de costado mientras abrazaba las almohadas contra sí misma.

_–_

___–_

_–_

Gemidos de dolor se escucharon desde ese sitio, venían de una bodega.

Crack

Crack

-D-detente

-Pero si apenas empiezo perro –Era Sasuke que sin expresión limpiaba su espada, sus blancas manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Y allí en el suelo, se encontraba un hombre de ojos rojos en un charco de sangre con uno de sus brazos roto horriblemente y una herida profunda en el abdomen. Ambas piernas las tenía apresadas con cadenas que estaban adheridas al piso, junto a su brazo roto y las incontables magulladuras que poseía su fuerza se había desvanecido.

-Ella es tan débil que necesito librarme de ti controlador –Murmuro Sasuke mientras sacaba de su saco lo que parecía ser una navaja.

-N-no hice nada a mi voluntad, lo juro

La mirada de terror del hombre fue un placer de ver para el pelinegro cuando se empezó a acercar.

El grito desgarrador se escuchó entre la oscuridad.

_–_

___–_

_–_

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y un dolor de cabeza terrible la ataco, por algún motivo se sentía enojada y también aliviada. Tuvo ganas de gritar. Recordaba haber salido del bar y haber caminado con Sasuke hasta el callejón, nada más. Solo había una forma de saber que sucedía.

-Sasuke –Llamo tranquila

-¿Qué quieres?

Él había entrado por la puerta, y ni siquiera quiso saber cómo había entrado a su casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió antes de llegar a casa? –Una de sus piernas guindaba del borde de la cama jugueteando.

-Te desmayaste

-Ya veo –Inmediatamente le creyó atribuyéndoselo al cansancio por el exceso de trabajo, pero seguía siendo extraño ya que ella tenía buenas defensas y no sufría de ese tipo de cosas a la ligera. Pero ahora había algo que quería hacer, y de alguna manera se había vuelto una costumbre.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y al estar frente al chico, sin decir una palabra levanto la camisa que él llevaba, paso las uñas con fuerza por su abdomen, y luego las enterró lo posible. Ella suspiro de placer. Aquello era divertido. Alzo la mirada y vio la expresión crispada del pelinegro haciéndola a ella sonreír.

-Eres un masoquista –Hizo un poco más de presión en la herida

-Tú eres una enferma

-Cállate –Ordeno la de cabello rosa sin nada de diversión ahora.

Desenterró las uñas de su carne y al mismo tiempo camino hasta hacerlo chocar contra la puerta, acerco su boca al estómago y sin más enterró los dientes en el costado del chico que golpeo la pared maldiciendo.

A estas alturas, para su desagrado, si lo disfrutaba, la gustaba que ella lo lastimara de aquella manera. Luego ella pasaba su lengua por las heridas y su humanidad se estremecía involuntariamente.

_-Estás tan enfermo como ella, porque al fin y al cabo eres su esclavo_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de aquel perro antes de morir.

_–_

___–_

_–_

_El placer no es placer sin dolor_

___–_

_–_

___–_

* * *

** Y aquí termina el capi 2, poco a poco verán de que se trata la historia y sobre la orden de caballeros negros que no ha sido mencionada en este cap.**

**Por ahora.**

**¿Quienes han empezado a moverse?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo donde estrenaré al Naruto de esta historia. Besos y gracias por su apoyo a todas! **

**Para las que leyeron Two Face's, inicialmente two face's es un oneshot pero por su aceptación trabajaré en ella para hacerla una historia decento xD ya que realmente me puse a leer y deje muchos cabos que dejan intriga. Nos vemos luego muah muah! -lovelovelove-**

**Pd. No podía faltar algo de sadist, ya saben xD no significa que en todos los capítulos Sakura lo vaya a morder.**

**Recuerden. Comentais y me motivan a continuar. **

Seishes **OFF**


	3. Acto III

**¡A notas finales señoritas! Disfruten xD**

* * *

**–**

**Alfil Peligroso**

**–**

**–**

**–**

Era martes, y Sakura la bonita protagonista se miraba las uñas buscando algo que la entretuviese de ver aquella aburrida clase de historia, el salón de clases bien equipado y lleno de alumnos parecían totalmente absurdos para ella en aquel momento, las paredes forradas a la mitad por madera y pintadas de un beige claro transmitían un rictus hogareño e informal, lo que le daba una esencia escolar a aquel sitio eran las formaciones de los pupitres, el gran pizarrón y el obeso profesor que usaba unos lentes con cristales muy gruesos explicando la clase con una animosidad neutra. Era fácil aprenderse las cosas que decía aun sin prestar total atención, como ella ahora mismo, sobre los yayoi y la adquisición de costumbres chinas y coreanas que aun persistían en la actualidad de Japón. Aun cuando el país en el que habitaba era profundamente respetuoso Sakura consideraba que la modernidad algún día se sobrepondría tal como lo demostraban los típicos jóvenes japoneses con actitudes Yankees vandálicas.

Con aire de resignación, como quien no quiere la cosa, fijó sus ojos verdes por la ventana, grande y limpia que ofrecía una vista de la cancha deportiva, donde habían varios estudiantes corriendo y haciendo actividades escolares recreativas. Vio a una chica caerse y quiso reírse pero se contuvo para no llamar la atención y recibir un regaño. Sin querer sus pensamientos se dirigieron al suceso de hacía poco, aun no lograba recordar nada de lo ocurrido, el callejón, Sasuke y nada más, era como si la imagen se cortase de repente, como si le hubiesen quitado un pedazo a postas. A pesar de que sentía una gran inquietud de la cual desconocía el motivo no quiso ordenarle a su señor esclavo que le dijese concretamente nada, en parte porque sentía miedo de adentrarse en algo muy profundo y aterrador. A pesar de que su vida era técnicamente una fila sin rumbo ni objetivos concretos, se sentía bien en las manos de la conformidad, si algo llegase a destruir su burbuja simplemente no sabría qué hacer, su corazón aun dolía sin remedio, estaba en otros términos, sola con un extraño por el cual sentía un desprecio controlable. Recordó cuando su padre la llevaba al parque de diversiones o cuando su madre se entretenía con ella trenzándole el cabello diciéndole cosas bonitas como "tesoro" mientras jugueteaban hasta la hora de hacer la cena. Se preguntaba a menudo como habría sido ella si sus padres nunca hubiesen muerto y si aquel sujeto nunca hubiera irrumpido en su vida de aquella forma tan estrepitosa. Una expresión de dolor se formó en sus delicados rasgos al recordar la noche donde esa espada le atravesó sin asomo de vacilar. Vagamente pasaron frente a ella los recuerdos de cómo y cuándo empezó a hacerle daño físico a Sasuke, aunque no fuese letal, sabía que le molestaba.

–

–

–

_Aquel día estaba especialmente decidida, era su sexto intento de abandonar la vida y había optado por envenenamiento en la comida, él no se daría cuenta en absoluto, no la interrumpiría ¿No comprendía que ella no quería vivir en aquel mundo solo y torcido?, se había esmerado cocinando, ya que era su ultimo gusto debía disfrutarlo, cianuro era lo que había utilizado en el estofado mixto que preparo con horas de anticipación. _

_Su vestimenta consistía en un bonito vestido borgoña que dejaba su nívea y blanca espalda descubierta, un escote más sugerente del que ella solía utilizar, y su cabello recogido en un moño elaborado, que sujetaba con pinzas. Era compartir una velada consigo misma._

_Eran las 7:00 pm, había cerrado las puertas y las ventanas para que ese tipo vestido de negro no apareciese, no tenía por donde entrar, estaba totalmente segura. Ahora sentada con el plato humeante y una copa de vino tinto se dispuso a probar el bocado mortal, el cianuro pulverizado causaría en ella la asfixia en unos pocos momentos, en parte era una tontería haber hecho aquel plato exquisito para matarse, pero al fin y al cabo sería su última sandez. Degustó el trozo de carne ensalzada con un poco de puré de papas, luego otro, y otro, y otro, al cabo del séptimo bocado se preguntó extrañada si el veneno estaba teniendo un efecto retrasado, ¿quizás se debía a que estaba molido?, al darse cuenta se había terminado el plato, entonces esperó. Habían pasado 10 minutos. Estaba segura de que iba a funcionar, de pronto un ruido la distrajo y su vista se fue al frente, allí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke con sus ropas oscuras, era exquisito todo él, su altura y su cuerpo eran impecables, la miraba como hastiado, harto de sus vanos intentos de suicidio. Entonces cayó en cuenta, y la frustración y la ira se hicieron con ella. Se levantó como endemoniada de la silla y se plantó frente a él, que parecía ajeno a la hostilidad que le mostraba, parecía dispuesta a enterrarle el cuchillo de sierra que estaba en la mesa. _

_-¿¡Qué maldita sea has hecho esta vez!? –Le gritó furiosa, con los puños apretados y tensos hasta el pelo._

_-¿Cianuro no? –Soltó él con una ligereza, como una burla tierna, vio como saco del bolsillo de su cazadora el frasquito con la etiqueta que mostraba una calavera y el nombre del veneno– Esta vez has sido muy ingeniosa mocosa. _

_Estiró la mano dispuesta a quitarle el frasco y trancárselo completo si era necesario, pero él se lo guardo sin esfuerzo y su pequeña mano chocó contra uno de los antebrazos fuertes de él. Apretó los dientes furiosa._

_-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Ni siquiera te agrado! –Gritó exasperada mientras hacía esfuerzos por golpearle la cara- ¡Tú tampoco me agradas, deja de burlar mis decisiones y búscate una vida! _

_Antes de que por fin lograse asestarle un derechazo, él le sostuvo la mano y se la torció detrás de la espalda, sin moverse casi._

_-Cállate de una puta vez, no hay nada más que desee que matarte, pero hay cosas que debo cumplir, así que compórtate y no seas tan estúpida –Luego de decir aquello, la soltó de golpe._

_Humillada, con la cara roja de ira y a punto de irse en llanto, le planto la mirada y sus facciones parecieron recobrar la calma, sus manos dejaron de estar tensas al igual que sus hombros, y miró con calma al hombre frente a ella. Se acercó hasta que sus pies chocaron y él no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, sin pensárselo, le piso con el tacón de aguja en el zapato con fuerza y lo miro hacia arriba, retándolo a que se lo impidiese, acto seguido le tomo el brazo y le enterró los dientes en el antebrazo, percibió como quería tomarla del pelo y tirarla lejos de él, pero sus instintos solo se redujeron a soltar el aire por la nariz furioso. Mientras lastimaba a su carcelero su estrés y frustración empezaron a decrecer, sabía que le dolía, pero Sasuke era como de roca, le llegaron a doler a ella los dientes al principio por la dureza que sometía. Lo apoyó contra la pared, y finalmente se separó, vio su obra, le había perforado la piel y sangraba, quedaría un hematoma feo allí._

_–_

_–_

_–_

Así fue como ella luego había empezado a abusar de él, al menos en un sentido, violaba su privacidad, y estaba donde ella estuviese, sin importar nada, él aparecía.

La saco de sus pensamientos un pequeño bullicio en el salón, la puerta corrediza había sido abierta y hasta ahora se había fijado en que el profesor había parado la clase, el motivo era que un excéntrico chico que parecía americano entró al aula.

-Lamento la tardanza –Oyó que decía al profesor, que le respondía que no se preocupase y que se presentara a la clase.

Con inusual interés observo a aquel chico pararse frente a la clase con una sonrisa, tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que ella hubiese visto, eran como un mar de honestidad y vivacidad, tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, y una piel tostada como el bronceado de los surfistas de Norteamérica, era alto debía rondar el metro ochenta y su sonrisa le daba una expresión tan agradable que los compañeros del salón se contagiaron de su mueca. Al fin habló.

-¡Mi hombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Vengo de Estados Unidos, mi madre es japonesa pero mi padre es americano, trátenme bien por favor. –Tras decir eso hizo la tradicional reverencia.

Las chicas soltaron risitas tontas, comentando que debía hablar inglés y que era realmente encantador, atractivo y hasta adorable.

-Naruto, siéntate al lado de ella –Y señalo a la de pelo rosa, sus miradas se cruzaron y a la de ojos jades la invadió un extraño sentimiento.

Naruto se acercó, y de inmediato volteo a mirarla.

-¿Puedes decirme tú nombre? –Preguntó con un tono de voz jovial.

-No –Aquella respuesta le saco una carcajada divertida.

-No seas hostil, prometo no acosarte. Eres muy bonita.

Con una ceja alzada y gesto de aburrimiento Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente decidió que no quería empezar una discusión tonta.

-Haruno Sakura –Dijo al fin.

-A pesar de que seguramente escuchaste mi nombre, soy Uzumaki Naruto –Y le brindó una de aquellas sonrisas geniales, parecía sacado de una revista.

Sin más que saber, Sakura volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que la hora de la salida le aviso que la clase había terminado. Mientras recogía sus libros su teléfono celular hizo un ruido, y ella lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero, era una simple solicitud de juegos, metió el aparato en su bolso junto a los libros y se dispuso a ir a comer. Cuando iba a cruzar a la cafetería la voz alegre del chico rubio la hizo volverse.

-¡Sakura! ¿Puedo ir contigo? –Se lo preguntó de manera impersonal y según percibía libre de intenciones, así que con un encogimiento de hombros le dijo que sí.

-Eres llamativo –Soltó ella sin pelos en la lengua.

-Bueno, quizás porque soy americano, pero tú también eres llamativa, ¿pintarse el cabello de rosa no da sanciones? –Respondió él con aquella pregunta.

-Mi cabello es así, debía ser pelirroja –Dijo ella aunque se sintiese ofendida y con ganas de golpearlo por tonto, su temperamento no era precisamente un lago encantador.

-¡Increíble, eres súper extraña! – él parecía encantadoramente sorprendido, de forma genuina pero aquello que le había dicho a ella debería estar en un manual que se llame "cosas que no le debes decir a las chicas".

-Lo lamento por tú futura pareja –Habló ella con verdadero pesar y algo de gracia.

-¿Por qué?

-Cosas de chicas Naruto.

-Me has llamado Naruto por primera vez –Notó él, aquello la tomó por sorpresa durante un segundo.

-Ponte en la fila –Pidió ella mientras se metía antes que el rubio escandaloso. De inmediato lo sintió formarse tras ella.

A pesar de su apariencia, y el hecho de que los japoneses eran muy halagadores con las personas bien parecidas, no lograba que se acercaran a ella, era tan distante que parecía imposible acercársele, por lo que varios miraron curiosos como por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo la pelirosa entablaba conversación con alguien. Y para sorpresa con el recién popular chico nuevo.

–

–

–

Londres 14:00 horas

En un llamativo edificio, repleto de cristales y forrado en piedra por toda la plenitud de sus cuarenta pisos, más específicamente en el último piso se encontraba un hombre de edad media sentado en una gran silla de cuero frente al escritorio de caoba y cristal. Se encontraba hablando con alguien que parecía más joven.

-Necesitamos ponerlos en marcha de inmediato –Habló el que estaba en la silla de cuero, un hombre que rondaba los sesenta y tantos años, con el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros. Madara se llamaba.

-Señor, los de la orden no estarán de acuerdo –Respondió el más joven, con una disculpa cubierta en aquella oración.

-Necesitamos tenerlo de vuelta, necesitamos a Sasuke, será un problema enorme si no logramos que heredé el mando de la organización –Hablo el viejo exasperado mientras plantaba las manos en la mesa.

-Pero el señor Sasuke está pagando ahora mismo, desconocemos el motivo por el cual atravesó a esa chica y el por qué los ancianos fueron tan abrasivos con ese castigo –Replico el chico.

-Estoy viejo Maki, no podré seguir aquí y no viviré mucho si sigo bajo presión, ese jovencito debe volver. Aunque sea por la fuerza –Dijo entre dientes Madara al final.

-No podemos matarla, mientras esté con ella es intocable–Recordó nervioso al anciano.

-Encontraremos una abertura y la sacaremos del camino, maldita sea la hora en la que esa chiquilla apareció en el camino –Dijo con la cara crispada de enojo, nada de eso estaba entre sus planes.

-Al parecer los opositores se han empezado a mover, han intentado matar a Sasuke por medio del maestro del control –Habló con pesar Maki que hizo una expresión parecida a la de lastima– como imaginará, fue asesinado por él con métodos bastante severos.

-Son unos idiotas –Musito Madara– Ese muchacho a pesar de ser el heredero de la única familia noble entre nosotros decidió convertirse en mercenario de la orden, y también cargar con las penas de uno.

-El señor Sasuke vendrá en algún momento, probablemente con esa chica –Dijo eficientemente Maki– Pronto hallaremos la solución, entre tanto resista un poco más- y tras decir aquello salió del enorme despacho.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse Madara pensó en la situación. Uchiha Madara era su nombre completo, un hombre millonario que amaba el derroche y beber alcohol. La familia Uchiha era increíblemente rica, empresas, inversiones, líneas y bufetes les pertenecían, ahora mismo él era el máximo líder del negocio familiar que antes pertenecía a Fugaku Uchiha el padre de Sasuke que desapareció misteriosamente con su mujer Mikoto, dejando al pequeño Uchiha solo y a un hermano mayor que estaban seguros de que cuidaría a su chiquillo, Itachi Uchiha se encargaba de tener bajo control las defensas, los territorios y el bolsillo de la corporación, era un genio que adoraba a su hermano y se entregaba siendo un líder innegable ante todos los que lo rodeasen. La orden de los caballeros negros estaba compuesta por siete hombres altamente capacitados, eran los mercenarios de sangre fría que cuidaban del imperio noble que era pequeño y los opositores eran los que se negaban a dejar que siguiesen en el poder.

La familia Uchiha era controladora de un imperio demoniaco, si, la sangre noble pertenecía a una línea de demonios puros, hijos del diablo los llamaban los rebeldes, juraban que solo causaban desgracia y que su población había disminuido por una ineficiencia afable. Durante largos milenios la situación había perdurado, Itachi había sido el heredero primario, pero tuvieron que removerlo ya que no podía concebir, no podía preñar a ninguna mujer por mucho que lo intentase, entonces su hermano pequeño debía tomar su lugar para continuar con el linaje, todo se vio frustrado cuando el menor cometió un error castigable a ojos de la orden, aun desconocía el por qué le habían obligado a esclavizarse ante una simple chica que no había vivido ni 1% lo que ellos habían recorrido, al enterarse de la nueva sucesión los opositores que eran controlados con facilidad empezaron a moverse, el objetivo es eliminar al heredero y acabar con la familia Uchiha para siempre, así podrían salir a hacer lo que les viniese en gana al mundo mortal. Por supuesto que ninguno contaba con que él fuese de los mejores en la orden, era elegante, perverso y atractivo. Podría acabar con miles de ellos en una sola noche o con un chasquido de sus dedos que les reventaría el corazón. A lo largo de los años debieron adaptarse a la modernidad, el antiguo castillo ahora era un edificio súper lujoso, y la fortuna conseguida por guerras y tratados ahora eran expandidas por negocios pacíficos en un sentido convencional.

El viejo Madara suspiró al extrañar las fiestas de salón, donde las mujeres se asfixiaban con los corsé y vestían bellos trajes esponjosos y adornados, mientras que los hombres de la alta alcurnia demoniaca usaban trajes confeccionados y ribeteados con oro y plata. Esperaba con ansía poder descansar en una isla paradisiaca rodeado de mujeres y el mejor brandy. Esperaba ansioso, realmente ansioso a que el muchacho volviese, ni siquiera ahora importaba que trajera a esa mortal, podía convertirla y hacerla su mujer, no importaba nada, solo descansar.

–

–

–

Japón miércoles 9:00 am

Mientras se duchaba y enjabonaba sus pechos, recordó al chico rubio Naruto, increíblemente le había caído bien y habían hablado gran parte de la tarde de clases sin parar, logró sacarle varias carcajadas con sus payasadas y sin querer sonrió, una sensación de bienestar que no sentía desde hace mucho se instaló en su pecho, se sacó el jabón y el champú, cerro la canilla y se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño rodeada por la toalla y el vapor del agua caliente. No había visto a Sasuke desde ese incidente, quizás la había dejado en paz para seguir con su vida, podía estar tranquilo ya que no tenía intención de suicidarse otra vez.

Cuando se terminó de poner el pijama, peinó su cabello y lo envolvió con una toalla, no tenía ganas de usar el secador. Ya había cenado así que se sentó en el mueble de la sala envuelta con una sábana y sin la toalla en la cabeza a ver televisión, pasó los canales hasta que se detuvo en un documental de Múnich. Cuando sintió el mueble hundirse dirigió su vista al otro extremo y vio a Sasuke sentado allí con la cabeza reclinada hacía atrás sobre el respaldo, parecía cansado y eso le despertó curiosidad, ya que nunca lo veía demostrar nada, no era idiota, sabía que él no podía ser humano, un mortal no podría aparecerse en todos lados ni traspasar casas cerradas, tampoco tener unos rasgos tan increíbles a menos de que usasen photoshop en sus fotos. Se incorporó mirando al hombre, no quería correrlo de su casa y tampoco sentía deseos de morderle un dedo de la mano, ni ningún lado, después de mucho tiempo, solo tuvo curiosidad, pura e inocente curiosidad por saber el estado de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué tienes? –Dijo con la voz finita y los ojos verdes brillando por el reflejo de la tv.

-Haz silencio –Fue la respuesta grosera de él que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No hagas que te ordene hablar.

-No hagas que te amordacé.

Ella guardo silencio un momento e instintivamente se echó hacía atrás cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre su persona, había algo extraño, su mirada oscura brillaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos jades, sintió la rodilla de él colocarse en el medio de sus delicadas piernas y sus brazos fuertes a cada lado de su rostro. No podía articular palabra ¿Qué le ocurría? No era como si se sintiese asustada, solo temblaba de expectación –nótese el sarcasmo- en ese momento vio los ojos de él brillar como la sangre, rojos, profundos como si de su mirada fuese a salir aquel liquido carmesí, quiso gritar aterrorizada pero como reacción natural ante el peligro el cuerpo se negaba a moverse, por lo que estuvo ahí paralizada de miedo, podría pedirle que parase de no ser porque no le salía la voz, veía que podía asesinarla si llegaba a proferir media palabra. Con los ojos hipnóticos la siguió mirando y percibió como él le beso las mejillas, luego el mentón, con toques rápidos de sus labios, la tomo de la cara para levantarla y pasar la lengua por su cuello, sin querer se estremeció, no podía negar su atracción hacía él, porque inevitablemente era humana y ese ser era espectacularmente hermoso, ¿cómo negarse? Suspiro, era el primer rocé de ese tipo que tenía en su vida, probablemente por eso lo disfrutaba tanto, él se cansó de su cuello y bajo a sus hombros, donde mordió suavecito para no marcarla como ella hacía con él, parecía contenerse, parecía resistir el deseo de ser más animal. Vio como levantó la cara y al fin le planto un beso en la boca. El cuerpo grande de él aplasto su figura más pequeña y delicada, como desesperado, sofocándola. En ese momento su mente hizo corto y quiso hacerle parar, porque recordó como él quiso asesinarla, el dolor y el odio de verlo cerca de ella, odio mezclado con clamor, con amor quizás.

-¡Para! –Le gritó con los ojos cerrados.

De inmediato él le enfrento la mirada al abrir los ojos, y allí vio el rojo volvía a ser negro y de un momento a otro este cayó sobre ella inconsciente. Se quedó mirando al techo mientras el peso de él yacía sobre su humanidad.

-¿_Qué acabó de ocurrir_? –Se preguntó internamente.

Una risa jovial y encantada la sacó de sus pensamientos, flotando sobre ella y Sasuke estaba un hombre ridículamente vestido de rosa flamenco con un bastón. Dios que estúpido.

-Jovencita, al fin presenciaste un ataque de ansiedad del esclavo Sasuke el noble –Le dijo el tipo, y ella se preguntó cómo su vida podía estar tan llena de fenómenos– Te lo explicaré si me preparas una taza de café –Y con una sonrisa el tipo floto hasta estar en el suelo.

Quizá estaba soñando.

–

–

–

Con una chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones negros enfundados, salió Naruto Uzumaki del supermercado, llevaba tres cajas en el hombro, cajas de fideos instantáneos, de ramen. Y en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa con comida chatarra y refrescos, tenía una sonrisa llena altamente de felicidad, viviría feliz comiéndose todo eso. Entonces su móvil empezó a sonar, se las arregló para tomarlo mientras sostenía la bolsa y su mirada azul se volvió sería al instante. Respondió de inmediato.

-Sí señor, soy Uzumaki a la orden –Su tono de voz era altamente respetuoso, no parecía en absoluto el rubio de hacían unos segundos.

_-Necesitamos que te alíes mocoso._

Era una voz adulta la que hablaba.

-Si viejo, ya me he puesto en marcha.

_-Bien tonto alfil, cuidado con los errores, mantennos informados._

Y luego de eso se escuchó el ruido del teléfono colgado.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al cielo con aburrimiento.

-Cielos que exasperante de veras –Murmuro resignado.

–

–

–

_El espectáculo apenas empieza_

* * *

**_Chan chan,_ como prometí os presento al Narutin de aquí xD bueno, en este capítulo les explico ya muchas cosas y el primer acto por iniciativa no tan iniciada de Sasuke, en el siguiente el raro tipo de rosa nos sacará de dudas~ Ya sabemos de la familia Uchiha o.o qué carajos demonios civilizados, Sasuke es un noble esclavo, ¿qué papel pinta Sakura aquí? lalala todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capitulos. Este capitulo creo que es el más largo hasta ahora. ¿Y como es ese rolo de alfil? Al parecer Naruto es un alfil. añsklfdnakg xD si teneis alguna idea pueden comunicarmela que siempre las como en cuenta.**

**Recordad que comentar no os cuesta nada y saldrán bien recompensadas, besos besos -Bailando la macarena-**

**Seishes OFF**


End file.
